


Ale and Affections

by alynshir



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Leliana - Freeform, MY FAVE, Morrigan fangirling, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has a bit too much to drink and Solange wants a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale and Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Dragon Age.

"This is that 'ale' mixture Sera introduced me to last week?" Solange asked, eyeing the foam spilling over the rim of the dented metal pint. "It was a bit too bitter for my liking and I woke up with an awful headache. I appreciate it, but no thank you. I'm sorry," she said, her olive colored eyes widening in worry. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Leliana chuckled softly, lifting her own roughly shaped tankard and sipping delicately from it, an oxymoron in itself.

"I am not offended, Inquisitor, don't worry. Although I think Sera would be disappointed."

"She probably would be," Solange agreed with a hesitant smile. "Would you like to have this ale instead?"

~O~

"And, and, and," Leliana said, waving a finger unsteadily through the air, "Morrigan wouldn't let me take her shoe-shopping. It was the worst day of my life."

Solange giggled. "Was it really?" she asked, leaning forward on her elbows. "What was Morrigan like?"

Leliana looked upwards towards the ceiling of the rowdy tavern as if trying to recall something. She wrinkled her nose, and hiccuped. 

"She was...very beautiful. I was not in love with her like some were, but I would be...(hic)...lying if I said I did not find her attractive." The redhead sighed dramatically.

"At least until she opened her mouth."

Leliana pouted, looking down into what must have been her fourth or fifth or maybe sixth tankard sorrowfully.

"She was so...so...mean!" Leliana cried, her eyes full of sudden crystalline tears. "I just wanted to see her in the latest fashions, but no-o-o-o-o!"

"And that's all?" Solange pressed, eager for more tales of the fabled Witch of the Wilds, who had accompanied the Hero of Ferelden on many adventures. Leliana shrugged dismissively.

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't let me take her shopping. Nothing else is important."

Suddenly, the bard's face turned an interesting shade of green and she clapped a hand over her lips. Solange furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"What is it? Why are you that color? Do all humans do that?" 

Leliana didn't answer, merely abruptly pushed herself off of the barstool and hightailed it out of the 'Bog Mare', bent at the waist ever so slightly. Solange sat at the bar alone now, kicking her dangling feet back and forth.

"Sister Nightingale!" she cried, "I don't know how to get back to the Keep! Please come back and help me!"


End file.
